On Repeat: 25th Hunger Games
by SexyBonBon
Summary: Two possible victors, this year is all about the Games. The twist allows for two victors and the Tributes to be taken from their homes instead of a public reaping. However, what other twists are under the surface? SYOT
1. Mentors

**Meet the Mentors**

1st:

Victor: Fedelma Dafne

District: District 6

Arena: Field

Age of Victory: 15

Current Age: 39

Brief Overview Of Games: Not having the luxury of time on their hands, The Capitol was forced to place the tributes in a natural field. It took days for the tributes to start dying in large numbers but when fear and hunger set in, almost everyone was willing to kill. Fedelma was brutal in her killing style. She was untrained and her attacks were crude and messy but it worked as she emerged as Panem's first ever victor. She never stops eating in fear that she will become a killer again if she does.

2nd:

Victor: Lujza Darejan

District: District 5

Arena: Rural Town

Age of Victory: 16

Current Age: 39

Brief Overview Of Games: The Capitol still didn't have the funds to create mind blowing arenas so a small town was a cheap but effective way to provide punishment and entertainment. Lujaz was a volunteer, wanting to have a chance at the large cash prize. He slaughtered anyone in his path in a sadistic and twisted way, killing a small twelve-year-old from One to gain his victory. Lujaz is now a dashing, middle-aged man who has no regrets about volunteering as him and his family now live in luxury.

3rd:

Victor: Amira Mellan

District: District 10

Arena: Boggy Countryside

Age of Victory: 18

Current Age: 40

Brief Overview Of Games: The arena that sucked tributes down to their deaths and left every tribute coated in mud. It was a miss with the Capitol but Amira made up for that. She was famous for pinning the young male from District Five down and cutting off each one of his limbs in punishment for killing her ally. Amira hates The Capitol and is very open about her hatred.

4th:

Victor: Valentina Daley

District: District 11

Arena: Small Castle

Age of Victory: 18

Current Age: 39

Brief Overview Of Games: This was the first year a Head Gamemaker was hired and the public loved it. This Arena was known as the year the tributes were dressed as knights and the first Career. Despite being trained, he had only been training for a year and was killed off by Valentina's ally. Valentina then stabbed her ally, leaving her as the victor.

5th:

Victor: Augusto Nuh

District: District 2

Arena: Open woodland with a hunting lodge.

Age of Victory: 18

Current Age: 38

Brief Overview Of Games: He was part of the second set of Career's to enter the Games. He and his District partner were able to take over the hunting lodge due to their skill. However, later that night, Augusto killed his ally in her sleep, taking out his biggest threat. He then proceeded to hunt anyone he could find. Despite being untrained compared to current Careers, he was more skilled than most of the tributes in the arena, making him the undeniable victor. Augusto was very open about his training, angering Districts like One who called it unfair.

6th:

Victor: Roberto Salli

District: District 9

Arena: Mill

Age of Victory: 15

Current Age: 34

Brief Overview Of Games: Roberto survived purely because of his arena. It was based off the mills in his District, the mills he worked in, leading him to know all the hiding places and passages it held. He would jump out at tributes, slit their throats and then vanish once more. He was attacked in the final two, leaving him with a missing eye.

7th:

Victor: Marianne Noureddine

District: District 1

Arena: A Village

Age of Victory: 17

Current Age: 35

Brief Overview Of Games: District One was angered by District Two's trained tributes so decided to play dirty themselves. Not only was Marianne trained, she was beautiful, stunning even. Every man during her Games was attracted to her. Marianne used this to her advantage, seducing men and killing them when their guard was down. She is famous for killing the District two male this way and then suffocating his District partner who tried to defend him. She then turned to the camera's, painting a one on her forehead in their blood and laughing at District two. She caused riots, leading to her family being assassinated.

8th:

Victor: Olaf Anargyros

District: District 1

Arena: A museum

Age of Victory: 15

Current Age: 32

Brief Overview Of Games: Olaf was a laughing stock for Panem. He was untrained and reaped from his District. He ran away from everything and cried at the mere sight of another tribute. He only won because he pushed a pile of dinosaur bones on the District 3 tribute. His fellow victor from one to this day refuses to speak to him but Augusto see's him like a brother, rubbing him in District One's face whenever he got the chance.

9th:

Victor: Irén Oriane

District: District 2

Arena: Manor House

Age of Victory: 18

Current Age: 31

Brief Overview Of Games: Another trained Career. She took over a large section of the manor house, killing any tribute she found. However, she found it difficult with all the secret rooms so instead, set fire to the house, killing the tributes who ran from it.

10th:

Victor: Gerhard Liboria

District: District 7

Arena: A School

Age of Victory: 18

Current Age: 30

Brief Overview Of Games: Gerhard refused to play the Game at first, hiding in a room and refusing to come out. However, as hunger and fear set in, he started to hunt. His most famous kill was that of a District Eight boy who hid in a broom closet. Gerhard hacked through the wood with his axe, pulled the boy through the gap and slammed his axe into their chest.

11th:

Victor: Mags Flanagan

District: District 4

Arena: Valley

Age of Victory: 16

Current Age: 30

Brief Overview Of Games: Mags came before Careers were a thing in District Four. She wasn't trained but she knew how to fish, staying by the river living off fish and nuts. She didn't make a kill until the final two. She was attacked by the male from District Ten. There was a struggle, the other tribute damaging Mags vocal cords in the process, but Mags won by knocking the boy out and drowning him.

12th:

Victor: Auguste Sidonie

District: District 6

Arena: Housing Estate

Age of Victory: 17

Current Age: 30

Brief Overview Of Games: Auguste was an orphan struggling with depression when she entered the Games. During her week in the Capitol, she took drugs, trying to overdose but each time being rescued. Auguste loved the arena, finding the houses to be beautiful and living in them like she would have done back in her District. Cooking food, cleaning the sides, it was perfect for her. However, when anyone attacked her, she saw it as a threat, trying to take her happiness away and killed them in some of the most brutal way anyone had ever seen. One of these deaths was when she held the District Seven's boys head to the fire before pushing him in. Once she won, people said that she didn't deserve it due to having no one to go back to. This upset Auguste and she refuses to speak to anyone in her District.

13th:

Victor: Giacomo Frieda

District: District 3

Arena: Church

Age of Victory: 16

Current Age: 28

Brief Overview Of Games:

She grabbed an axe from the bloodbath and during the final night, Giacomo lured the careers into the prayer room before cutting down the wooden pillar that she had been chipping away at every night. The roof from above them, crashed down, killing all of them and leaving Giacomo, who had ran from the room when it started to fall down, as the victor.

14th:

Victor: Sibylla Devnet

District: District 1

Arena: Potato Farm

Age of Victory: 17

Current Age: 33

Brief Overview Of Games: During the bloodbath, Sibylla was attacked by the male from two, causing the girl to run off and fend for herself. At first, the field seemed like nothing special but Sibylla knew its secrets. She realized they were potatos. She started to eat them raw, only finding out later that if they were not modified by The Capitol, she would have fallen ill. She became the strongest tribute left, killing the District Nine and Eleven tributes when they tried to cook the potatoes. There was no food at the bloodbath so the careers were weak too, leading Sibylla to a lucky victory.

15th:

Victor: Sebastienne Rasheed

District: District 3

Arena: Slums of a large city.

Age of Victory: 17

Current Age: 32

Brief Overview Of Games: Sebastienne allied from the start with his district partner for sponsors and protection. They hid throughout their Games, only being attacked once by the male from District Ten, breaking the young female's arm. When it got to the final five, three cannon's went off in quick succession, the buildings around them starting to collapse. They tried to run but they ended up cornered. While his ally panicked, Sebastienne hit her on the head with a rock. Then the buildings stopped falling. He struck her over and over again until the men on the hovercraft stopped him.

16th:

Victor: Musa Séverin

District: District 8

Arena: Frozen Lake

Age of Victory: 15

Current Age: 24

Brief Overview Of Games: The Games only lasted two days, most of the tributes dying on the first night due to the cold. The only tributes who survived were those who managed to nab a tent from the bloodbath. Waking up to only Seven tributes left, Musa waited in her tent, attempting to fish with some line and a box of maggots she had taken from the start of the Games. She even went as far as to eat most of the maggots due to hunger. By mid-day, there were only four tributes left, three falling through ice while trying to get fresh water. Then by the evening, one of the tributes dies from lack of shelter. When Musa is getting ready to bed down for the night, she was attacked by the pair from seven. There was a struggle, Musa accidentally killing the male tribute. Angered, the female attacked but only being 12 years old, Musa was able to get the upper hand and drown her in the icy waters.

17th:

Victor: Woof Casino

District: District 8

Arena: Cave

Age of Victory: 18

Current Age: 26

Brief Overview Of Games: Woof hid throughout his Games, never even looking a tribute in the eye, let alone killing them. The Arena collapsed, killing off all the remaining tributes, aside from Woof. This was the first time a Gamemaker was killed for something going wrong with the Arena.

18th:

Victor: Marjo Lonán

District: District 4

Arena: Flooded Hills

Age of Victory: 18

Current Age: 25

Brief Overview Of Games: Current Gamemakers first arena. Ventoni Drinkle wanted to prove herself after the last Gamemaker failed so badly. She created an arena full of water that no matter where you was or how high you were, you was stood in one foot of water. She wanted the tributes to suffer from infections due to being in the water day in and day out, making them more angered and brutal in their killing. It worked as by the fifth day, there were only two tributes left, most of the fallen being killed off brutally in order for their killer to win and get out of the hellish Arena. However, being from District Four, Marjo understood waterways and was able to dig up rock and clay, building a dam and creating himself a small seven-foot patch of land, his feet safe and dry. When it was the final two, Marjo was filtering some water through his sock when he saw the final tribute, trying to wade through the water. Marjo ran at them, pushing them into the water and cutting their feet, puss exploding from under the infected skin. Not able to stand and too weak from infection, the other tribute died, leaving Marjo as the victor. Marjo was the first Career from District Four, his victory leading his District to warm to the idea of training.

19th:

Victor: Astrid Sudheer

District: District 2

Arena: Glass ball in space.

Age of Victory: 16

Current Age: 22

Brief Overview Of Games: Ventoni shocked The Capitol with this one. It was a glass ball, the outside was a space-like setting. The cornucopia was in the center of the ball and every walkway was made from glass. Some tributes cried in fear of the Games and arena. Astrid was frightened too but used her fear to drive her. It was a rather normal Games until the final five. All the final tributes were forced into a small room when the airlock at the end was opened, sucking the tributes backward. Astrid used the force of the vacuum to send her spear through three of the tributes. She then kicked her District partner towards the vacuum, leaving her as the victor. Astrid has never fully recovered from her Games and is frightened of heights and silence.

20th:

Victor: Leontina Hun

District: District 4

Arena: Rabbit Hole

Age of Victory: 17

Current Age: 22

Brief Overview Of Games: This was the first year The Capitol tried to use a different Gamemaker and alternate between Ventoni and Sita Bullon. After the bloodbath, the arena closed in on itself, sending the tributes into a twisted version of wonderland. In the first few hours, seven tributes were killed by walking playing cards while nine were killed by zombie rabbits. Leontina was running with three other tributes, each one falling behind and being torn apart by the mutts. Then bam, Leontina fell down a rabbit hole within a rabbit hole and kept falling until she was lowered gently to the floor by oversized birds. She was surrounded by large hedgehogs who forced her to strangle the poor twelve-year-old from District Three to death. The Capitol hated it, finding it too hard to follow, Sita Bullon being executed. However, they did keep the idea of the Games involving mutts.

21st:

Victor: Rayyan Margrét

District: District 1

Arena: Theatre

Age of Victory: 16

Current Age: 20

Brief Overview Of Games: After the mess that was the previous year, The Capitol told Ventoni to play it safe. The Games went without a hitch until the final three. Rayyan was thrown from the third floor, shattering his spine on the chairs below. As he lay there dying, he heard the male from Four kill the other tribute, disemboweling them. Then the male from Four started screaming about not being announced as the victor. He shouted that they should be thankful for him, that he was a good career. When there was no answer, he started to mock The Capitol and saying he wanted to watch them burn. In fear for her life Ventoni caused the balcony he was stood on to crumble, sending him down to his death, breaking his head on the chairs near Rayyan. Rayyan was announced as the victor but regrets it due to being fully paralyzed.

22nd:

Victor: Lelio Órfhlaith

District: District 11

Arena: Underwater

Age of Victory: 15

Current Age: 18

Brief Overview Of Games: This was the President's design, she gave Ventoni a year to complete the Arena. The tributes were all underwater, except they could breathe, see, and speak perfectly. There was drag, they could swim, but it was impossible to drown and they could hear one another. Since normal combat was difficult, most people ended up tangling others in ropes to strangle them. Lelio swam away, and in the final few, was found by the last career floating near the surface. She knew that she couldn't go above the water, she tried it and started to drown in the air, so was hovering just near the edge in the hope of staying out of the way. They fought, and in the ensuing chaos, Lelio managed to shove the career above the water, and in a panic, while trying to swim lower, her foot broke the surface of the water, whacked the guy around the head, and knocked him out. He drowned in the air, floating on the surface, and Lelio won.

23rd:

Victor: Hix May

District: District 6

Arena: Swamp

Age of Victory: 17

Current Age: 19

Brief Overview Of Games: Hix camouflaged herself for her Games, choosing to hide from her killers rather than fight them. However, during the final two, she was attacked by the male from District Three, being forced to slit the boy's throat. It traumatized Hix and she now seeks comfort in the drug, morphling.

24th:

Victor: Selina Kay

District: 2

Arena: Woodland

Age of Victory: 17

Current Age: 18

**Mentors For The Twenty-Fith Hunger Games.**

Down below, you will find the list of mentors for this year's Games. The latest victors are picked from that District due to the Games progressing and gaining a victory becoming harder. District's with two mentors, the male tribute will be mentored by the male victor while the female tribute are mentored by the female victor of their District. For District's with only one mentor, both tributes will share that victor. Districts with no victor will be given access to resources other Districts are banned from, such as past Game footage.

District 1:

Male: Rayyan Margrét

Female: Sibylla Devnet

District 2:

Male: Augusto Nuh

Female: Selina Kay

District 3:

Male: Sébastienne Rasheed

Female: Giacomo Frieda

District 4:

Male: Leontina Hun

Female: Mags Flanagan

District 5:

Male: Lujza Darejan

Female: N/A

District 6:

Male: N/A

Female: Hix May

District 7:

Male: Gerhard Liboria

Female: N/A

District 8:

Male: Woof Casino

Female: Musa Séverin

District 9:

Male: Roberto Salli

Female: N/A

District 10:

Male: N/A

Female: Amira Mellan

District 11:

Male: N/A

Female: Lelio Órfhlaith

District 12:

Male: N/A

Female: N/A


	2. Tributes Part 1

If your Tribute from a previous story didn't get in, I am really sorry. There are still more characters to come in the next chapter from my old stories. I wanted to include about twenty originally but I whittled it down to a smaller number. If you really want you past Tribute in, feel free to submit them again.

* * *

Atlas Geo, District Two Male

Aged 18

The clang of glass bottles startled me from my sleep in the small, double bed. My eyes gently opened and found the house still dark beyond my door and my thick curtains block out most of the sun. However, a small sliver peeked through the gap and shon on my cold, numb face. Although the sun shone brightly, outside was quiet as it always was on Reaping day. Afterall, what was more important than spending time with loved ones when so many people would die in the coming weeks.

The sound of the bottle being knocked over came once again and this time was enough to wake me up completely. With a groan, I flung my feet off the bed and onto the rough, wooden floors. The cold bit at the underside and the hairs on my bear arms and legs stood on end at the damp air. Almost silently, I crept out of my doorless room and into a small, thin hallway that was painted a dark yellow colour that looked almost black within the low light. Before me were two doors, the one to my right being open and the empty bed displayed within view. That left the second.

Catching my breath, I slowly pushed against the old, thin door and stepped into the rest of the apartment. It was an open plan room with the kitchen to the right and a small fire with a seating area to the left. It could have been a nice home if the person who owned it cared for it. And if displaying his own absence of person respect, my father stood before me, dressed in unwashed, vomit covered clothes surrounded by bottles.

"Boy, I told you to clean the empty ones up!" he growled, gesturing to the empty glass holders that leaked the liquor onto the floorboards. I felt my stomach twist in anger as I watched, the hours I had spent scrubbing the floorboards to be rid of the rancid smell of old alcohol flashing within my mind.

"I did, yesterday's lot," I sighed, walking over to a large bay window in the centre of the far wall.

"Do you think I was born yesterday, kid?" my father grumbled. I didn't answer, grabbing the curtain and flooding the room with light instead. I could see the quarries from outside, the machinery just visible over the two story apartments across the road. Below the streets were still empty aside from a small group of Peacekeepers. "Shut the fucking curtains!" my father screamed, as if the light was truly harming him.

"It's 10am, dad-"

"I don't give a damn what time it is, the curtains stay shut until I say so." My face morphing into a scowl, I took one more look outside before dragging the curtains shut with all of my might. The rings shook against the pole and for a moment, I was worried the whole thing would fall down. Instead, they calmed down into a small sway, saving me from another beating. My father gave a pained nod of satisfaction as he sat back down in the small wooden chair. "You know, your brother was never that bad." something hurt within me that I could not explain when my father brought up the memory of my brother Zeus, a pain I had been fighting hard to forget for the past two years.

"Yeah?" I said with a bit more venom than I had intended. "Well he isn't here anymore." I wanted to hurt my father but the man only scoffed.

"Don't you think I know that?" he snarled. "Stupid kid went searching for glory, and I thought I raised him well." He said his voice was misleading within it's sympathetic tone. The truth was, that only I was able to see was that if our father had raised us better, Zeus would have not seen the need to volunteer in the first place. If his money did not go straight on liquor, we wouldn't have been living within the confines of a two bedroom apartment for the best part of our lives. There were a thousand things I wanted to say but despite my years of training, the beatings never got better, so I left the room, slamming the door behind me. A knock at the door sounding as I entered the bedroom and threw open the curtains. Let the old bastard deal with it himself. I thought as I gazed out of the window and at the streets below.

Lining the streets was now a sea of brightly coloured people, their hair to their clothing like that of a painting. Within their hands they held cameras, recorders and some items I didn't even know the name of. Everyone of them with their attention turned to the stairs of my apartment building. Across the street, people of all ages crowded at the windows, craning their neck to see what all of the fuss was about. In the pit of my stomach, I knew what it was and I found myself lost as to smile or cry at the prospect. When the visitor at the door spoke, I only wished I was with my father to watch his expression. To see if the man truly cared about me.

"By order of the Capitol, it is our honour to announce that your child, Atlas Geo, aged eighteen has been chosen to be a Tribute in this year's Annual Hunger Games, representing District Two."

* * *

Consus Zephyrus, District One Male:

Aged 15

"Why both of us?" Lavina asked, her body shaking as she heard the protests of our mother down stairs. "Do you think the academy told them of the plan?" I thought about the plan myself. A glorious plan in which two siblings would enter the Arena and bring in a wealth of sponsors. Yet, the idea that the Capitol would listen to our academy on what they wanted seemed unlikely. Then again, maybe it was because I didn't like the idea of them having that much control over us.

Our mother's cries continued but the Peacekeepers had either pushed their way in or our father had pulled her aside as now their heavy boots shook the wooden house with each step. I looked over to Lavina and gestured for her to come over to me, which she quickly did, narrowly missing the door as it swung open. A shudder went up my spine as the door cracked as it came into contact with the wall Lavina had been sat against.

"Lavina and Consus Zephyrus?" the Peacekeeper called, his voice ringing with a thick District Two accent. We both nodded silently, Lavina standing slightly ahead of me in a protective stance. "If you will come with us-"

"Can we say goodbye?" Lavina asked, her blonde hair still tightly within her night braids. The Peacekeeper shook his head.

"Well surely we can get dressed?" I asked. Tugging at the sweat stained vest top I wore.

"There is no time. The citizens were informed of the time of the Reapings, it is down to the individual to be dressed in what they wish. Now please." he gestured towards the stairs where the Peacekeepers parted. I felt my body tense up at the thought of moving, the reality of being a Tribute truly setting in. By the time I had come to my senses, Lavina was already at the door looking back at me, her eyes begging me to move before the Peacekeepers forced me to. In the end, I found the strength to move but my legs felt stiff.

The moments after that were a blur. We made our way down the stairs where our mother wept. Lavina managed to squeeze through the wall of Peacekeepers to hug our mother but they had become wise to it by the time I tried. Our father managed to shove two coats into Lavina's hands before she was tugged back to my side and pushed towards the door. I should have said more to my family but in the moment I found myself lost, not enough time to process anything. Lavina gave me my coat but as I placed it over my cold body, I found my gaze stuck on the crowd of reporters that circled the front of our house. As we came closer, they shouted questions at us, begging for answers as to who we were, how we felt about being chosen and if we were siblings. Neither of us smiled, waved or took the time to reply, our minds elsewhere as we looked back at our broken parents. Even if that was short lived as wasting no time, they forced us into the back of a black car where a colourful woman sat at the far end. She smiled at us, her pink, diamond teeth catching the sunlight in a way that made me wish diamonds never existed.

"So do we have Consus and Lavina Zephyrus?" she asked. Lavina confirmed for the both of us. "Brilliant. And you are eighteen year old, is that correct?" she asked my sister who gave a small murmur in reply. "That must make you the fifteen year old one?" she asked, looking past my sister at me. I hesitated for a moment before giving a nod. The woman clapped her hands in an annoying, gleeful way. "Then that just leaves your fingerprints and we can get going!" I looked back at my house as she got the needle ready to prick our fingers. The door was now closed and reporters trampled the flowers my mother had spent hours planting in order to get photos of the inside. "Little boy?" the woman called and with a sharp intake of breath, I found myself wanting to ignore her. When she replied again, I felt my fist clench.

"Please Consus," Lavina pleaded, her voice pained enough that I pricked my finger and gave my fingerprint to appease her rather than the woman. For the rest of the journey, the woman talked gleefully to the Peacekeepers who seemed as happy about her presence as we did. As we pulled up and she stepped out of the car, Lavina quickly pulled me close to whisper in my ear.

"What is up with you?" She hissed, clearly trying not to tear up. I pulled away, looking back out of the window.

"How can you not see why they have chosen us?" I snapped. I looked over to my sister and took her silence as a reason to continue. "There are two victors but the pairs must be romantic. What is more tragic than siblings who still can't go home but they can go home with someone they are only attracted to?" Lavina sighed, leaning back in the seat.

"We trained for this, Con," she said, holding back a whimper. "We never expect to come home with the other."

"Yeah?" I gave a small scoff. "It's different now that they are playing us at our own Game." Our advantage had just made us weak. No one would buy that either of us would pick a lover over our own sibling. However, it made one thing painfully obvious, this year, the Tributes had been handpicked to cause drama and heartache and they were not even hiding it.

* * *

Crown Leroy, District Ten Male

Aged 17

I stood in front of the mirror brushing my dark blonde fringe over so it seemed to have some volume. It was the fifth time I had fixed my hair in the past hour and my aunt was starting to catch on to my nerves.

"Will you sit down, Crown!" she shouted. "You're making me all nervous." I lowered the comb and looked at my face, a small pout upon my lips.

"I need to look my best, what if I am Reaped?" I called back, leaning forward to straighten my right eyebrow out.

"You won't get-"

"You don't know that!" I shouted back, disgusted at the tears that brimmed within my eyes.

"Then come spend some time with me, you'll have a whole train ride to mess about with that mop upon your head, you'll regret not speaking with me more."

It was dabetable but when I looked at the photograph of my mother on the wall by the mirror, I couldn't find it within myself to answer back. Not today. I walked into the room, taking the velvet armchair in front of my aunt and craning my neck to see the clock on the fireplace. Still three minutes. If I was still sitting here staring at my aunt in five minutes, I was safe for another year. How it should be.

You would have thought with my mother being a Capitolite, I would have been exempt from such activities such as the Games or Reapings. I understood it was most likely a smoke screen so as not to make everyone else feel bad. Afterall, if they ever Reaped me, they would be killing one of their own. Someone with blue blood.

"So," I sighed. "What is for dinner?"

"Crown!" my aunt screamed, her yellow wig shifting slightly. "You were raised with better conversation skills-"

"I'm nervous, okay?" I snapped in return. "You never went through this." she pierced her thin lips in return and crossed her legs.

"I go through it every year. You think I want my dear nephew chosen?"

"I won't get chosen, I am a Capitolite-"

"Then why are you worried?" I didn't answer, looking away from the woman and back to the clock. Two minutes. She spoke a truth I never wanted to face, a truth I would rather believe to be lies or just overblown worries than something that could happen. The Reapings were real and deep down I had always feared them. However, there was always this sense that it would never happen to me. That I was invincible, untouchable. They would have no use within choosing me. Riots would no doubt break out within the Capitol in retaliation for choosing their own. Or at least, that was what I had been telling myself in order to sleep better at night.

The sound of a car pulling up outside of the house startled us both, the mahogany door suddenly becoming as looming as the Careers that chased me within my dreams as a child. The room seemed to grow colder and it felt like my whole body rattled with each beat of my heart. Not many people partook in work on a Reaping day and if they did, there was no need for them to be down a dirt road by a farm. My aunt must have known about this as faster than I had ever seen the plump woman move before, she raced across the room and pulled the large metal bolt across the door. There were three in total but only the first one was strong enough to deter someone truly intent on getting inside. Breathless, she then placed her head against the door and mumbled something to herself. Outside was the distant chatter of a crowd and the sound of a dozen heavy boots pounding against the sandy earth beneath them.

"Crown," my aunt said, tears brimming within her eyes. "If you leave now, you can hide within the barn...just until I have spoken to them." I slowly rose from my seat and glanced over to the back door by the mirror I steered in earlier. The barn was a short sprint away, a distance I could cover in a few seconds. However, one thing stopped me from running for it straight away.

"They told us not to resist," I whimpered. "They will hurt you and dad if I resist-"

"We are not resisting. If they come for you, you were feeding the animals within the barn." There was a knock at the door that caused my aunt to flinch, her body shaking as she leaned her weight against the door. I looked back at my escape route, shuffling slowly towards it.

"By demand of the President of Panem, you will be required to hand over Crown Leroy, aged seventeen to our custody as he has been chosen as a Tribute in this year's Hunger Games." Hearing the words made me sick and I sped up my pace, turning the metal handle and thrusting the door open. However, instead of the clear path to the barn as I expected, the back porch of the house was swarmed with press and Peacekeepers.

* * *

Aurum Stark, District One Male

Aged 17

I knew the Zephyrus siblings from school, Lavina sat a few rows behind me in most of our classes. I had never spoken to them but I got an odd rush of emotions watching them torn from their family and carted away to the Capitol. It was something we trained for most of our lives, they both trained to go into the Games together. However, to both be chosen seemed abnormal and sad. They said the Reapings even this year were random, a lottery so most people at the academy expected the Tributes to be untrained or young. Contrary to popular belief, Careers were the exception rather than the norm. Only the rich could afford to train but by doing so, they saved the lives of those who couldn't. With this in mind, it seemed slim that at least two of the Tributes from One would be Careers, let alone siblings.

It was a thought that raced through my mind as I sprinted through my neighborhood. Through windows I could see parents holding their children closer, even those who were trained. I guess from a parents point of view, it was hard to see two parents lose all their children in one day with the knowledge only one at the most could come back. Unless siblings were allowed within the romance twist, which I doubted. Still, I pushed on but something was not right.

As I turned the corner, the street once again became full of reporters who whispered within their Capitol accents. I glanced around at the houses but each one showed no signs of the grief you would encounter from having your child torn away. Parents stood within their doorways, holding their inquisitive children tightly but their expression only sunk when they set eyes on me. It was the same for everyone I saw. Soon I stopped looking and picked up the pace. News crews spoke of a boy who avoided his Reaping, of a family who begged they had no involvement. I tried not to listen, to clear my mind of the knowledge that I might have been the boy who snuck out of his window that morning for a run. Because why would someone choose a workout over goodbyes to their family? When the camera turned to me, I pushed my body to it limits speed wise as my house came into view. My childhood home that was now swarming with Peacekeepers and my crying parents in the doorway. I waved but their view was quickly blocked by a camera being shoved in my face. As I stumbled back, something caught me, their hands becoming tight around my shoulders.

"Aurum Stark?" The man said, his mask muffling his words slightly. I nodded. He looked over his shoulder. "It's him...go let the Head know." He then turned me around, looking me up and down. "Congratulations kid, you are a Tribute now." I didn't reply. There were many things I wanted to say, to him, to the camera's that shouted my name or to my parents who screamed their goodbye's to be from my house a few feet away. So I did the only thing I could do. I turned to him, looking him dead in the eye and pointed to my family. He shook his head in confusion so with a bit more sadness, I pointed again.

"Just spit it out kid," an older man growled from inside the small car in front of me. I felt somewhat embarrassed now that dozens of cameras focused on my face and hoped the ordeal would be unaired in favour of a Tribute having a meltdown at being chosen. I looked back at the man and lifted my head, pointing to the large scar that ran across my neck where a dog had once mauled me. "He's a fucking mute!" the old man laughed. A few men laughed with him nervously but the man who grabbed me didn't seem to find it amusing. I couldn't hear him laughing at least.

"No time, Kid," he sighed. "We have to go." He moved to the side and gestured towards the open car door. I nodded and looked back at my parents who waved goodbye to me, trying their utmost to be brave. I look back at them with a smile, using my hands to create a small love heart aimed at them before I was forced into the car. As the Peacekeeper slammed the door shut, my mind wondered back to the Zephyrus siblings and the Reaping in general. I couldn't help but grin at the obvious nature of it all. A single career from One was expected. Two could be placed down to a coincidence but three? By that point, they might as well have paraded the Reapings rigged nature on a parade float.

* * *

To be transparent, the first characters I will introduce are either Victors or past Tributes from my stories. Imagine this as a partial all stars Games (but they are all reverted back to their reapings states). Here we only have one victor from this group, Atlas Geo who won my first story. Lavina, Consus and Crown are from the same story. Aurum is from the next story. On my profile you will see the current character list.

The aim of this story is a bit of fun. It is a mixture of all my past SYOT's to an extent. There are twenty-four Tributes chosen at random (there has to be twenty-four Tributes, twelve boys and twelve girls, District doesn't matter. Some Districts might even escape with no Tributes chosen). The Tributes will then have to pick a partner themselves (they have opportunities to change their mind) and they will enter the Arena together. For this reason I will need an even number of girls and boys. At the moment there are more boys than girls. Remember they can be from any District but try. There can be two victors in the end as long as they are from the same couple. More details on my profile along with the form.


	3. The Tributes Part 2

**I am keeping up submissions for two weeks longer. If no one shows interest in that time, I'll just carry on with what I have got. All spots are open (and a lot of them don't have Tributes as of yet). If you don't fancy submitting, feel free to read ^_^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

** Akhal Brekker, District 10 Female**

My hand brushed against the velvet arms of the chair, my head leaned back as I tried to withhold my tears. I knew it was going to happen. Or at least, I felt it in the pit of my stomach. A sense of impending doom that I foolishly ignored. If my hunch was wrong and no Peacekeepers arrived to announce me as Tribute, fleeing could have resulted in my death. Then again, I was dead either way, wasn't I?

My cabin on the train was small. The chair faced a window that had a large double bed beneath. It was larger than my room back home with heated floors, running water and a mattress that cradled my body. Yet my escort had apologized so much I stopped answering her after a while. It made my stomach turn that to her, this room was an embarrassing living quarters. It made me wonder what she'd think if she saw my home back at the ranch. And I was seen as wealthy.

The countryside we whizzed through came to an end and the world became one of the stone buildings and walls of Peacekeepers. It was the third station we had entered since my boarding. This year all Tributes were on the same train. Hence the small living quarters. I assumed it was to save money. Not like the Capitol needed to.

I stood as the train came to a stop and walked towards the door. On the other side, I could already hear the screams of the excited press demanding photos from whatever Tributes had been chosen.

When I flung open the door, he was already standing there as he always was, leaning against his door with his arms folded across his chest.

He was always there almost like he was intrigued by the other Tributes yet he never seemed to care all that much.

"Where are we this time?" I asked, closing my door behind me. He shook his head slightly as he looked out of the window in front of us waiting for the crowd to part. When they did, he rolled his eyes.

"One-"

"Could be Two or Four," said the boy who had proudly announced himself as Crown at the station. The dark haired male smirked at his words.

"Sure," he sighed. As the Tributes were taken towards the far end of the train, a Capitol photographer turned towards the window and started to take photos of us. "I wish they'd leave us alone," he grumbled.

"It's good," Crown said, smiling and waving at the press. "Looks play a really large part in if you make it out or not-"

"Well you're screwed then," the dark-haired boy teased. I didn't think Crown was bad looking, not even average but it was a light-hearted moment I could appreciate. When the boy saw my smile, his eyes narrowed. "Who are you anyway?" He asked rather coldly. "You've talked to me so much more than anyone over the past day and never even introduced yourself."

I suddenly felt really small in his presence and when I looked up at Crown for back up, he had already vanished back into his room. I looked back at the boy and sighed.

"I'm sorry...I'm Akhal-"

"After the horse breed?" the boy asked. I gave a small nod.

"My family breed horses-"

"That makes sense then," he mused. "I'm Grover...at least we know each other's names now." I gave a weak smile because I knew the dark truth behind the words. Anywhere else, such a sentence would be comforting. In the Games, the positive aspect of knowing someone's names was you knew what to call them when you saw their face in the sky.

* * *

**Ezra Arlington, District One Male**

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I came into the room, looking over to the blonde man who sat at the bar.

"I got a letter that told me too...yourself?" He said.

"Same," I replied. "Thought I could avoid everyone if I arrived early." The boy smirked.

"Who knew we'd have so much in common?" He turned away from me but I took the opportunity to take the seat next to him. I wanted him to fear me. Instead, the boy didn't even flinch, taking another sip of the brown coloured drink in his glass.

"District?" I asked, leaning backwards against the bar.

"Four, you from Two?" He asked.

"One," I corrected. He gave a nod.

"You named something stupid like Diamond or Shimmer, then?" I clenched my first slightly, trying to keep my cool.

"No," I seethed. "It's Ezra-"

"Wow, I applaud your parents for giving you a bloody normal name."

"I'll be sure to pass it on if I ever find them." The boy fell silent for a moment before, with a smile he lifted his drink in a toast.

"My deepest sympathy-"

"Stop being a dick," I growled. "I'm trying to have a normal conversation."

"Nope," he said, taking another mouthful of liquor. I could smell it on his breath. "You're trying to intimidate me. And I'm sorry but I have no sympathy for someone who trains to kill kids." I wanted to punch him square in the face and I most likely would have if it was not for the sound of the door opening. I cocked my head to the side as I watched a group of Tributes walk in before freezing upon seeing me.

"Is this One's carriage?" A dark haired girl asked. I looked how they all huddled together and it was obvious they were from the same District.

"Obviously not," I scoffed, gesturing towards the District Four male. He didn't turn to look at the group, his eyes focused on the drink in his hands. "Where are you from?"

"Why do you care?" a dark-haired male seethed. I had clearly not earned his trust. Not that I wanted or expected it.

"I don't," I said with a shrug. "But if they are gathering us all here to hold hands and sing songs I might as well learn the competition." This seemed to catch the group off guard as it took a few minutes to answer.

"We are District Ten...I am Belinda," the dark-haired girl sighed. Nicholas had cocked his head to the side slightly to look at the group now.

"Grover."

"Crown Leroy." The group turned to the final girl, a blonde one who was almost as tall as the men. Her face became rather sour at the prospect of giving in to my requests.

"I'm Nico," Nikolas said, looking at the girl. Her face softened when she saw him.

"I'm Akhal Breker," she said timidly. Nikolas raised his glass to the girl before turning away to sip it in silence once more.

* * *

**Lux Hymnoor, District 5 Male **

"So why are we here?" Grover said, crossing his legs and looking at the people before him. No one answered. There was now a variety of different people from various Districts and even more were arriving by the minute.

"To talk," The Consus said bluntly, leaning back in his seat. "For some reason."

"How humbling," Grover sighed. "Come and chat with the people who you'll kill-"

"Or will kill you," Ezra added in a rather malicious tone.

"We might have no choice," I added in quickly to break up the fight that seemed to be bubbling under the surface between the two boys. "The bracelets we are wearing...they can electrocute you." Silence followed as everyone looked at their wrists and tugged at them slightly. Thick, black, glossy bands.

"Wonderful," Nikolas mused as he looked at the Viking style bracelet on his arm. Akhal watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"Does the Capitol control them?" Belinda asked. I gave a shrug.

"I guess so...no one else could."

"So they want us to talk?" Atlas sighed, leaning back in his chair. "But why?"

"For drama," Lavina sighed. "They want us to fight, make alliances and everything now. But I am not sure why." Atlas gave a nod.

"You're right," Atlas said, gaining a blush from Lavina. "So how long will this go on for?"

"However long it takes," Akhal said. "However long it is until we have given them what they want...whatever that is."

* * *

**We got to know some more Tributes in this chapter. Be sure to let me know what you think will happen during this talk the Tributes are expected to have. Do you see any alliances forming and if so, who? See you for the next one. **

**Tribute List how it stands:**

**District 1: Ezra Arlington, Consus Zaphyrus, Aurum Stark (Male) Lavinia Zaphyrus (Female) **

**District 2: Atlas Geo (Male) **

**District 3: **

**District 4: Nikolas Davenport (Male) **

**District 5: Lux Hymnoor (Male) **

**District 6: **

**District 7:**

**District 8:**

**District 9: **

**District 10: Grover Lindell, Crown Leroy (Male) Belinda Herd, Akhal Breker (Female)**

**District 11: **

**District 12: **


	4. Meet The Tributes

**I did this chapter so it was easier to understand who everyone was. I know not everyone here has read the stories and I can't expect you to so here is a quick overview of the characters and how their past Games went (if you submit an original character, they will get something like this but the past Game sections will not apply). I may have made some mistakes, I am only human XD Such as putting Grover in District Ten (Honestly, I don't know why I put him there, he is a Seven Male now). **

**If you feel like it, you can read through the Tributes and send me a PM (or review if you like) and answer these questions. They may seem odd but they will help when it comes to who your character is paired up with. **

**-Who would THEY want as an ally? **  
**-Who would be the best ally for them (personality-wise)?**  
**-Who would they most likely start a friendship with?**  
**-Who would they be most likely to start a romance with?**  
**-Who would be someone they would really dislike?  
-Is there anyone else they would have a different kind or relationship with (like close but not friends, having a soft spot for someone and so on)?  
**

**Don't feel like you have to stick to who was in your character's original SYOT.**

**Submissions are still open and if I get any new Tributes, they will be added to the list! (If I messed something up, drop me a PM and I shall change it). **

* * *

**District 1: **

**Aurum Stark**

Aged: 18

Past Games: 25th Hunger Games

Appearance: A tall muscular man with blonde hair and green eyes. He is unable to speak due to a dog mauling him as a child.

Personality: Aurum was a stoic, series type who wanted to win the Games with as little mess as possible. He wasn't overly mean or kind. In the end, he sacrificed himself as he refused to be beaten by someone as foul as the District Eleven male.

Placing In Last Games: 2nd. Blew himself up to take out the District Eleven Male who would have won otherwise.

Past Allies: The Careers and briefly (in the final three) Lux Hymnoor.

**Ezra Arlington**

Aged: 17

Past Games 75th Hunger Games

Appearance: A large muscular boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He is good looking with a strong, cold face.

Personality: Hot-headed and suffering from anger issues, Ezra is ready for a fight. If he cares for you, he will do everything in his power to protect you. Issue is, it's hard to make him care. With the person he is closest to back home, Ezra does not have a place for anyone else in his heart. However, if someone has a strength in spirit that impresses him, he may just respect you.

Placing In Last Games: Joint Victor. He attempted to win by himself but was knocked out before he had the chance. Was forced to marry Akhal.

Past Allies: Paisley (D1 and partner).

**Lavinia Zephyrus**

Aged: 18

Past Games: 24th Hunger Games

Appearance: A beautiful girl with long flowing blonde hair and striking green eyes she fits the model District One girl in look. She could have most men or women under her thumb if she wanted.

Personality: Lavina is strategic and a born Career but she has a caring side which comes out more often than she would like. Quickly distracted by her emotions, she lets them get in the way of logic far more than she should. She also struggles to see the bigger picture if focused on something else.

Placing in Last Games: 2nd. Died in Atlas' arms after their romance was cut short.

Past Allies: The Careers (Mostly Atlas Geo D2).

**Consus Zephyrus**

Aged: 15

Past Games: 24th Hunger Games

Appearance: Like his sister, he is a good-looking person with a sharp face and a sharp, charming smile. His eyes are blue but he looks a lot like his sister. Tall for his age, he is the height of more eighteen-year-olds.

Personality: Consus is more observant than his sister but does share her ability to act on impulse depending on her emotions. However, for Consus, this is more negative as his reactions come out in bouts of anger who he takes out of people of his choosing.

Placing in Last Games: 16th. Killed by an anti Career alliance.

Past Allies: The Careers.

**District Two:**

**Atlas Geo**

Aged: 18

Past Games: 24th Hunger Games

Appearance: Good-looking with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a long, sharp face. He also has a charming smile if he was to smile more often.

Personality: Atlas has been turned cold by the years of neglect from his drunken father and now the loss of his brother. He isn't a cruel person but driven by anger, he seeks revenge for his brother's death.

Placing in the Last Games: Victor. He won after killing the District Eleven girl and Lavinia bled out in his arms.

Past Allies: The Careers (Mostly Lavinia D1).

**Mason Tudor**

Aged: 18

Past Games: N/A

Appearance: Tanned skin with jet black hair that is slicked back or worn in a curtained style. His green eyes seem illuminated against his dark features and his square jaw gives him an attractive look. He is very well built, the biggest out of the Careers with his arms being his main feature. He good-looking and his grin is the most noticeable trait.

Personality: Mason is in the Games to win but is also determined to live his life before he enters the Arena. Popular back in his District he is used to being loved and takes to social situations like a fish to water. He isn't a cruel guy in everyday life but his selfish way of thinking and determination to become a victor means he can be cold with a sadistic streak.

Placing in last Games: N/A

**Freya Slate**

Aged: 17

Past Games: N/A

Appearance: Freya is a beautiful girl standing at around 5'7", with long straight red hair that is usually up in a ponytail, hazel eyes, pale skin, and a slim yet feminine frame.

Personality: Freya is a very outgoing and sociable person. She excels in social settings and has a very charming personality. She is also notably flirtatious, especially if she thinks that it can get her ahead. She is great with words and can often talk her way out of trouble. She is very cheerful and almost always has a smile plastered on her face. Not much can bring her down. Despite her happy go lucky exterior, she is actually quite tough from her training, much like others from her district. She has no problem with the games and actually sees it as an opportunity for fame and glory. Killing for the sake of the games in order to survive does not bother her.

Placing in Last Games: N/A

**District Four: **

**Nikolas Davenport**

Aged: 16

Past Games: 75th Hunger Games

Appearance: A tall boy with an athletic and lean body. He has blonde hair with a short on top and fade on sides haircut, his eyes are green. He is a good-looking guy with a rectangular-shaped face, strong jawline, and thick eyebrows. He has a charming smile and an Ouroboros tattoo circling his right wrist which most of the time is covered by his bracelet.

Personality: A fisherman back in his District, Nikolas is a boy with a short temper. Although he is quick to lose it, he can't stand egotistical, bossy people who also can't control their emotions. An animal lover, he is laid back when in a calm mood.

Placing in Last Games: 4th Place. After a fight with Ezra, he was wounded and bled out from a wound to his stomach.

Past Allies: Frederick Loophole (D10), Akhal Breker (D10, she was also his partner) and June Briony (D11).

**District Five: **

**Lux Hymnoor**

Aged: 15

Past Games: 25th Hunger Games

Appearance: He's got sun-kissed skin from working on the Solar Fields. He has yellow-brown hair with the top stained blond from being under the sun but the ends are a darker brown. His eyes are a dark brown that is rather round and large for his face. His lips are very full for a boy and are a light pink. He's got a few random scars over his arms and hands where he was violently shocked by electricity.

Personality: He's pretty open and cheerful. He normally has a smile on his face and a laugh on his tongue, and has a large array of jokes he uses. But, as he is gay, he has to keep secrets pretty well and can lie without thinking about it (his District is homophobic). He's kept secrets for so much of his life that he doesn't quite know when to tell the truth, and he has a problem with trusting people who tell him things because he's paranoid that they are also lying. He's very gentle with those he loves and his family and is nice to new people.

Placing in the Last Games: Victor. He had an accidental victory after Aurum's suicide left him the victor despite his injuries.

Past Allies: Enoki Smith and (for a very short time) Aurum Stark.

**District Seven:**

**Grover Lindall **

Aged: 16

Past Games: 35th Hunger Games

Appearance: Grover is a tall and muscular guy standing at 6ft, with short light brown hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a sinister smile. He is extremely handsome.

Personality: Grover is boisterous and cocky. He is self centered and thinks highly of himself. He loves being the center of attention. He enjoys intimidating others. He tends to obsess over things that he likes and neglect what he doesn't like. Well aware of his good looks, he uses it to his advantage. Thus, he can be very flirtatious. Selfish, he usually acts on his best interest instead of that of others. He knows what he wants, and can go to extreme lengths in order to obtain it. He is not the smartest tribute, and is subject to manipulation. Nonetheless, under certain circumstances, he can be very controlling. He doesn't like to admit his faults. In a relationship, he would be obsessive and "territorial". He is also notably cruel and lacks empathy.

Placing in Last Games: 4th Place. Mercy killing by Belinda.

Past Allies: Veyron Maverick (D6)

**District Eight: **

**Coutille Harrow **

Aged: 15

Past Games: 35th Hunger Games

Appearance:

Coutille has olive skin that's a bit rough, green eyes, and dark brown, nearly black hair that she keeps just above her shoulders. She's on the taller end, but not super tall, and she's a bit underweight compared to the other tributes there. So steady, and an appropriate weight, but she's not muscular.

Personality: Coutille is very anti-Games. Growing up in a rebel family in Eight, she was taught from a very young age that not only were the Games bad, but that she should do what she could to take them down. This makes her often confused and conflicted internally because things her parents taught her don't line up with what she's being told now. Generally, this confusion makes her quiet and pensive; though she's not opposed to talking to people, she's concerned about them influencing her opinions and making her more confused. Coutille enjoys stability, and so when opinions, rooms, situations, or anything change(s), it really throws her off.

Placing in Last Games: 2nd Place. Killed by Belinda.

**District Ten: **

**Akhal Breker**

Aged: 18

Past Games: 75th Hunger Games

Appearance: She has blonde hair and large blue eyes. Her face is long and her nose is slightly hooked. Her skin is pale and she stands at 6ft.

Personality: Akhal has a fighting spirit although her lack of confidence within herself. She is not easy to manipulate or confuse but she is a slave to emotions, her emotional nature becoming her main weakness. She runs from conflict and hates being the centre of any issues. This nature to avoid getting on the bad side of people can make her seem very shy and force her to kneel before people who wish to control her. There is only so far she allows herself to be pushed until she cracks under the stress and cuts ties with that person. Cynical, she expects the worst from people but at the same time finds beauty in the world around her. She also suffers from grudges and is hard to get back on your side if you lose her.

Placing in Last Games: Victor. After Ezra killed off her lover and partner Nicholas Davenport. She was forced to marry Ezra due to the twist's rules.

Past Allies: Nico Davenport, Frederick Loophole, June briony.

**Crown Leroy**

Aged: 17

Past Games: 24th Hunger Games

Appearance: A tall boy with a broad built and curly blonde hair. He is a good-looking man.

Personality: Crown knows he is good-looking. Maybe a bit too much. He is overconfident mostly with his trust that his mother being from the Capitol will protect him at all times. He hides emotions behind a mask of bullying and an alpha mentality. He has women issues and thinks everyone in Panem wants him. However, he is really as scared as everyone else and out of his depth.

Placing in Last Games: 23rd. Killed by Consus after he was mistaken for trying to get with Lavinia.

Past Allies: No one. Although Lavina gained a soft spot for him and tried to protect him in the bloodbath.

**Belinda Herd **

Aged: 16

Past Games: 35th Hunger Games

Appearance: She is a tall and tan girl standing at 5ft 10in, with long loosely waved deep brunette hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. While not a traditional beauty, Bel has an exotic look that is debatably captivating.

Personality: She is a reserved introvert. She prefers to spend time alone and isn't very sociable. Quiet and soft spoken, she isn't a girl of many words. She has a very closed off personality, and doesn't express her emotions easily. Rarely can others ever decipher what she is thinking. Despite this, Bel does have an underlying soft side. Cool, calm, and collected, Bel isn't easily shaken up. Rarely does she crack under pressure. Bel is serious and mature for her age. She is also quite confident in her strengths, but acknowledges her weaknesses, well aware of her limits. She also notably has trust issues and struggles to build close relationships with people as a result. She doesn't like to get attached and tends to push people away because of this fact.

Placing in Last Games: Victor after defeating Coutille Harrow.


	5. The Tributes Part 3

**I have fourteen submissions (a nice number) so I have decided to close the SYOT part now and steam ahead with the story. In this chapter, we meet two new characters (original ones) Freya and Mason both from District Two. Enjoy. Also, now all the characters are in, you have this chapter and the next to send or amend your suggestions for the characters you want yours to pair with.**

* * *

** Coutille Harrow, District 8 Female**

These people are my enemies I thought to myself as I sat by the window, watching as the train left District Five. The reporters became drones and soon the drones became a vast woodland that shrouded the train in darkness. Or are they my allies? My whole life I had been taught that the people of the District would be allies when the rebellion came. Yet, as we sat there with the hum of the electric lights being the only sound, it seemed impossible that anyone here would join hands and revolt. The outliers, like myself, might if they learned to stop seeing each other as the enemy. The Careers on the other hand? It seemed too late for them.

They seemed to be the only Tributes in the carriage I could take notice of with their beauty, well-built bodies, and serious expressions. They were warriors, brainwashed into thinking that fighting for the Capitol was honorable. No amount of truth could turn them against the sport they loved so much. Then again, maybe it was too late for all of them.

There was only one District Five Tribute, a boy with messy blonde hair and a handsome face. Yet, instead of welcoming him and comforting him, they glared at him. Every single one. They sized him up, calculated how much of a threat he was. When they realized that he was of little threat, they turned their backs on him. They didn't even know his name yet they had been deemed him unworthy of his attention. I was one of these people. I too decided how much of a threat he was and felt my body relax when I realized I could have beaten him. Had the Capitol brainwashed me enough to unravel years of religious ideologies of unity?

These people were my people, the abused, and used as entertainment each year for the pleasure of the Capitol. Every year, they played into the Capitol's traps as they let fear take over and killed the very people they should have been fighting alongside. It was my job to spread the word and now it was my turn to get others from across Panem to take up my cause. A single spark. Even if that entailed making myself a martyr.

It was a nice thought, that one young girl could bring the Districts together and bring about the fall of the Capitol. I wasn't sure I was that girl. Sure, I had the skills, the charisma and the heart but I was lacking the strength. As a child, it was a dream to die a hero that died for the greater good of the country but now I was close to fulfilling, I wanted to run.

I didn't want to die even if that allowed Panem to become a free nation. I wanted to experience that new world myself, I didn't want to die in a dark Arena alone and frightened. And what if my death was in vain and the people of Panem never took arms? I tried to shake off my feelings and observe my opponents but each one I looked at, I found myself wondering which one would be the death of me. Maybe the large brute from District One, Ezra. Or maybe someone weaker like the District Five boy. I was terrified the more I thought of the Games and I wasn't sure if it showed.

"Hey," the District Ten boy chirped as he sat next to the girl from District One girl. She gave him a small nod of acknowledgment before looking back down at the floor. "I'm Crown Leroy, and you are?"

"Lavinia-"

"Beautiful name," Crown sighed, leaning back on his seat, a large grin on his face. She narrowed her eyes at the boy. I was just surprised no one had made a move on her. She was radiant with her flowing blonde hair and large green eyes. Then again a Career girl was not the most approachable, even to a Career. I had to admire Crown's bravery or maybe it was stupidity.

The blonde male looked around the room and I quickly averted my eyes. When I glanced back up, his eyes were focused once more on the girl. If he had looked behind him, he would have seen the girls younger brother watching on; red face.

"So," she purred as he placed his hand on her thigh and started to move up. "Has anyone caught-" with a squeal, Crown's words were cut short when a thick arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him against the back of the sofa.

"You fucking pervert!" Consus growled ignoring the deep scratches a breathless Crown made in his arms. It took me a few moments to even realise that Consus was truly suffocating the boy. A boy two years older than himself. "Why don't you keep your hands to yourself-" once again the action was cut short when Consus threw himself backwards with a yelp. I quickly rose from my chair to find him on the floor, clutching the band around his wrist. He looked in pain and I found myself subconsciously tugging at my own.

The freedom and abundance of air should have been enough to stop Crown but the blockhead was unable to end the issue. If to keep his ego intact or impress Lavinia by attacking her own brother. Both were stupid.

Spitting on the floor, Crown rose to his feet, being much taller than Consus and raced at the stunned boy. Faster than anyone could react, he threw himself from the sofa and stood over Consus' body. Then, as he shouted breathless words, swung his foot into Consus' side. The boy yelped and covered his face as Crown got ready to bring his foot down on his face. When his foot was inches from the boy's face, Lavinia's foot struck him in the cheek, breaking the skin and sending him backward.

By the time he attempted to stand, Lavinia and Aurum were already hauling him to his feet where she poisoned him into a submissive hold. Aurum helped Consus up with the help of Ezra. Neither Lavinia or Crown seemed affected by the bands but maybe there was no time with Crown and Lavinia, to give her credit, was truly breaking up the situation.

However, from this episode, I realised something far more terrifying than the true strengths of the Career's, even without weapons. Sure, Consus could have killed Crown or snapped his death if this was the Arena but what really chilled me was the unity among the District One Tributes.

Every year, it seemed like the Careers were only in it for themselves and would not be above killing anyone. It was still true but being there in the moment, I realized that the Tributes from their own District were the closest they came to care for anyone else. It made sense, if someone from your District, it was still beneficial to your family and friends at least. They got the food, the money, the gifts, and for a Career District, they needed something to keep the training program running.

Maybe the Careers volunteered to increase their chances of Victory and to protect the weak. Maybe they were heroes back in their District rather than murderers. Maybe not everything my parents had taught me was true. If they were wrong about the Careers, what else was I misinformed about?

* * *

**Lux Hymnoor, District Five Male**

We had been here for hours and still, no one had come to take us to our rooms. It was a large District Two male who tried the doors first only to find them locked. We were trapped in a room for most likely the whole night. I found myself watching the recaps of the reaping with the Careers. Unlike them, I wasn't judging my competition, I was focused on the digital clock. Counting down the hours until I would be free to leave the cart once more.

I turned away from the television and back towards the selection of cakes and sweets in front of me. I took my fork and tapped it on a large pink tower and jiggled and swayed.

"That one is nice," a voice sighed from behind me. "Once you get past the texture. I like Victoria sponge more." It was Grover Lindell that spoke, pulling up a seat beside me and leaning back. He had a grin that claimed me but that only made me worry. Why was he talking to me? Allies maybe. But I was sure no one would make them where everyone could hear their plan.

"I'm Lux Hymnoor," I muttered, wincing at my own words. It was polite to introduce yourself but we were not at that point in the conversation.

"I know," he chuckled, pointing to the screen where it displayed me being pushed into a car outside of my house. "Who is that?" he questioned, referring to the red-headed boy who begged for them to let me go.

"My boyfriend." Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. The thought of him made me feel more alone than I already was. If he was here, he would have comforted me. Made me laugh. I was about to die and I couldn't even spend my final moments with the person I loved. Grover seemed to sense the sadness in my voice as he bowed his head in respect.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," I said quickly. "I am sure you have people you miss back home as well." The dark-haired male raised his head and thought for a moment.

"Yeah...I guess." I placed my plate down and took a seat across from the boy. He watched me intently, his light eyes watching my every movement.

"You got any allies yet?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I have ideas on what I want," he replied. "But I don't know people enough to say-"

"Well, that is what training is for," I offered. "To make plans.

"I wouldn't hold your breath, kid." I hated the way he patronized me considering he was a year older than myself. He looked at the table once more and chose a small hard sweet and placed it in his mouth. "I think this is training."

"Well, that can't be...they always have training."

"And they never have...whatever this is." he had a point. I just didn't want to think it was true. I didn't know enough, training was the only chance of gaining the skills I needed. They couldn't take that away.

"I think he is right," Nicholas said, grabbing the plate I was going to use and looking at the cakes. "What's that?" he asked, nodded over to the pinky jelly tower.

"Cake!" Grover said brightly.

"Apparently," I added. The man gave a slow nod before deciding to take a bite of the chocolate fudge cake instead. He took a seat behind me, ignoring me as I turned to look at him. "But why would they get rid of training?"

The blonde man gave a shrug. "My guess would be- Adel!" he quickly cleared his mouth and waved towards the blonde girl who was quietly picking at some of the smaller sweets at the end of the table. She shrunk back at the sudden spotlight.

"It's Akhal, genius," Grover sighed. Akhal offered the boy thanks, almost too quiet to hear.

"Oh, right. Well, I just wanted to say you were right to stand up to Ezra, you don't have to do anything he says." Nicholas said, just a bit too eagerly.

"I hope I didn't anger him... the last thing I need is a target on my back-"

"It's impossible to win these games without getting on the bad side of a few people. If you win, it's not like anyone here will be able to hold it against you for long." Grover laughed, turning to look at the girl who timidly placed a small shot glass of jelly onto her plate.

"There's nothing wrong with caring about others, Seven," Nicholas growled. This seemed to get on the wrong side of Grover as when he turned to look at him, his blue eyes were narrowed.

"I'm just giving her some advice...it's not like Ezra's feelings matter. I thought you out of everyone here would agree with that." I expected this to lead to a fight between the boys but instead, Nicholas stood up with his food, told us he would see us later and left. Not long after him, Akhal and Grover also left. Akhal went to the bar to speak to Nicholas while Grover sat in an opposite corner, seemingly observing.

I found myself with more questions than answers. When I got on the train, I felt rather confident about how things would go. Now I wasn't sure what was going on. Where were the mentors? Was there going to be any training? What is that pink cake? They were all questions I would find the answer to in time but I had a feeling I wouldn't like the answers.

* * *

**Freya Slate, District Two Female **

What a boring bunch. You would have thought by placing everyone in the same room, we would have torn out each other's throats. Instead, the most action was Consus fighting Crown. I had hoped Consus would have just snapped the kid's neck. Then he would have been killed in punishment. Two Tributes out of the running before we reached the Capitol would only make my job easier. The siblings being whittled down to one would stop them from being the massive drain on sponsors I knew they would be. Yet, life doesn't happen how you wish.

"We need to make them fight...the more that are injured, the easier it will be for us in the Arena," I said to Atlas, Mason, and Aeson; my District allies.

"They won't do anything while they have those bands around the wrists. They've seen Consus crippled for twenty-minutes and he is far stronger than most here." I knew he was right. Seeing the effects the shock had on Consus had put me off trying anything stupid. If I didn't have one, I would have got into a few fights myself.

"We need to make them forget they are wearing them-"

"No one is that dense, Mason." I sighed.

"Of course not...alcohol does strange shit to you though." The large male-ended it with a wink. I thought about it for a moment before dismissing the thought.

"We are just asking to be shocked for that-"

"Maybe Mason is on to something," Atlas cut in. "They must want us drunk otherwise why would they have given us a bar with unlimited alcohol. Everyone is just too frightened to get drunk." I looked over to the bar where Nicholas and Akhal sat.

"Will it be enough?"

Mason shrugged. "A bunch of teens who have never drunk anything stronger than river water who are suffering from malnutrition? They'll be off their rocker in a few sips."

"If we give them mixed drinks like cocktails or sweet vodka, they won't taste the alcohol as much and will drink it faster. Like juice." Atlas said with a grin.

"Then you get them on a sugar high as well...if we're lucky, they will kill each other for us." Mason's plan was crude and twisted. I loved it. "It's just getting them to drink," Mason grumbled.

"Easy, we turn this into a party...add my charisma and we are in business." We sat for a few short moments, figuring out our plan of action before we scattered around the room. I myself made a beeline straight for the bar. In front of the wooden seating area was a small screen that displayed. I ordered twenty-four of the strongest flavoured vodkas. As the robert behind the bars started to gather the drinks I turned to the pair next to me, watching my hawks. "What are you two then?"

"What?" Akhal asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Are you lovers?" The pair never answered. "Allies then?" Still, both looked at me like I was an alien.

"Can't we just be friends?" Nicholas spat.

"No one is just friends, you are either wanting each other or using each other...the fun ones are where it is both." Neither of them seemed to get the humour.

"Well, maybe that rings true for your lot-"

"My lot?"

"People who volunteer for this. Maybe you are willing to use people and throw them aside when it suits you." Nicholas seethed. It touched a bit of a cord with me. Pure jealousy because I knew what I was doing.

"Tell me, would you use someone if it was the difference between you getting home or not?" As I expected, Nicholas never replied. He went back to sipping his rum. Behind me, music started to play through the speakers I had not even taken notice of. Mason moved away from the song machine clapping his hands to the beat of the song.

"Come one people!" He shouted to the crowd. "Got a song you want to play, go put it on and let's get this thing going!" no one got up and danced but people didn't seem annoyed about which was encouraging. Mason went up to Lavinia and offered his hand pulling her off the sofa. Consus didn't make a move but Lavinia seemed less on edge this time. Or maybe it was because he knew it was a fight he couldn't win. As I watched them dance, I felt a pang of hatred in my stomach. Atlas seemed to share this odd feeling as he danced with one of the girls from District Four but kept his eyes on Lavinia. I was prettier.

"Look," I sighed, turning back to Akhal and Nicholas. "In a few days, a lot of us will be dead. What matters is living in the moment...so how about joining us?" I offered out two glasses of the flavoured, green vodka to them. Nicholas pulled away slightly. "For God sake-why would I risk getting myself turned into an Avox just to poison you? I volunteered to win." I pushed the drinks closer and the pair took them from me. I smiled before taking a small sip of mine. "Maybe after a few you will understand which type of alliance you are?" I said with a smirk before leaving the pair at the bar and started to distribute the drinks with the help of Atlas. It took some persuading but no one refused the drink. After ten minutes, every Tribute was sipping on the drinks. Some faster than others. I made sure my last stop was Mason who was still dancing with Lavinia. It was the innocent type of dancing you'd see at a child's party. Maybe I misjudged his attention with her. When they saw me, the pair took a drink each and I pulled Mason away for a second.

"That is everyone," I whispered. "Some have almost finished the ones I gave them," I pointed out a few like Crown and Beliinda who were almost at the bottom of their drinks and were starting to get giggly.

"Well make sure they all keep drinking while they feel light-headed. Get them to the point they will take anything from your hand without question." Mason said through a large smile.

"Will do," I said with a nod. Mason looked behind us and smiled at Lavinia. "And you dance with more people than her," I growled. "I want everyone in this room dancing or at least off their heads-"

"I could get them involved in some party games-"

"Yes do that. Just make sure no one wants to sleep...I want blood spilt before this night is out."

* * *

**Next chapter might get a bit messy...maybe. Who do you think will get into a fight? Do you see any alliances forming? What are your thoughts on the new characters? **

**I have no work to finish now so next chapter shouldn't be too long. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay safe! **


End file.
